The Hangover
by Seajellybaby
Summary: Silly little One Shot - Noah has a little too much to drink...


"Hic!"

Noah squinted up at the grey-brick building, swaying in the pool of light provided by a streetlamp.

"Oh!" he loudly proclaimed; a little relived if he were honest. "Here you are my hoouuuse… hic!"

For a while he'd begun to doubt he'd make it home at all, even though it was only a short walk from Old Towne. Even in his drunken state; his natural instinct to be careful managed to infiltrate his beer-soaked brain. He realised, as he stumbled along the sidewalk, that there was every possibility of falling asleep right on the curb; or slipping and rolling down a steep grass bank; or being picked up by the police.

The dangers were endless!

But as yet another driver pressed down hard on their horn, when Noah inadvertently wandered from the sidewalk to the centre of the road, Noah forced himself to forget his fears.

He gave the departing vehicle a floppy and dismissive wave; muttering under his breath with as much concentration as he could muster, "Left, right… and… left… left… um… hic… oh yeah… and right… an…"

This was how he'd managed to make his way to the apartment block, despite the fact his head felt huge; far too big for his body; and definitely too heavy for his poor wobbly legs.

He couldn't feel said legs and suddenly had the worrying idea that he'd lost them somewhere between Yo's and home. He had the heart-tumbling feeling a person gets when they find their wallet missing. So he flopped forward; relieved when his vision cleared to reveal a pair of knees most definitely still attached.

"Phew!" he whistled. "That's good! Luke would kill me if I lost those!"

Luke.

A broad smile split Noah's cheeks, almost hurting. Tomorrow he'd make Luke his forever; bound together by rings and family and love.

"I love Luke!" he happily shouted at the top of his voice. It echoed down the dark street and made him giggle. He collected himself, almost curling into a ball; before unravelling like a party favour to forcefully proclaim once more into the night, "I love Luke!"

A window on the first floor of the apartment building flung open. A man stuck his head out.

"I'm very happy for you!" the man angrily growled. "Now shut the fuck up, will ya?"

"Okay…" Noah whispered with a giggle. He pressed a finger to his lips to show the man he was serious. "Shhhhhhhh…"

The man shook his head with disapproval at the drunk below and pulled the window closed.

Noah began the endless and rather difficult climb up the concrete steps. He didn't remember them ever being so high. He had plenty of time for his brain to focus on the golden beauty that was his husband-to-be. He laughed out loud at the thought of Luke seeing him now. Noah was pretty sure he'd be in so much shit! Certainly Luke would moan about the hangover Noah would be sure to have the following day.

But it would be fine. Noah was home. He'd find his bed and sleep this off; getting up ready and refreshed to meet Luke at the church.

"Just get me to the church on time!" Noah sang out loud; trying to do a little My Fair Lady jig on his climb.

Seemed, however, that thinking and dancing at the same time, didn't mix all that well. He stumbled and landed with a loud "Ooof!"

Noah tried to remember whether he'd ever been this drunk before. He doubted it. Luke couldn't drink so they usually avoided places where alcohol played a large part. Luke didn't mind being around it; but Noah was sure it couldn't be easy for the blonde to fight his addiction. So they chose to stay clear.

Beside, generally Noah preferred to keep control of his senses.

It was the thought of his nice soft bed that had sent Noah on this mission. He had considered finding best-man, Casey and letting him know he was leaving. But he ended up throwing up outside the bar instead and then forgot; wandering off without a word to anybody still at the bachelor party.

Now that he was sprawled face-first on the steps, he found he couldn't go any further. He'd just rest for a moment. Just for a second. Until he worked out his bearings and the world stopped spinning.

He pressed his palms into the cold concrete; trying to hold on so he wouldn't fall off.

…

Something wet plopped in his eye, on his cheek, down his neck. Just one, two, three drops and the heavens opened; soaking him through before Noah even realised it was raining.

He felt like shit!

His hands and knees were grazed and burning; his mouth like moths had taken residence inside. But worse, his head felt like it was being squeezed in a paper press.

He rolled over with a loud groan, a step cutting into the small of his back; arms outstretched. He licked the rain from his lips, and blinked the drops from his eyelids.

Beyond the sound of the downpour he began to hear something else. Two raised male voices approaching.

"I can't _believe_ you, Casey!"

"Luke! I'm_ sorry_, okay?"

"You were supposed to give him the time of his life and make him feel special! Not get him stone drunk and then _lose _him!"

"It was Aaron's fault! He was the one who started the Jaeger-bombs!"

"I don't care who started what!" Noah knew that tone. Luke was mad. "My point is… this is the night before our _wedding_, Case! And Noah is God-only-knows where! What if he hurt himself?"

"I know," Casey conceded.

"If you weren't so busy trying to get in Alison's pants; you might have at least _tried _to keep an eye on him! "

"I know!" Casey repeated; a little annoyance in his voice.

"I mean," Luke continued. Noah knew this mood. Luke was on a rant and when Luke was on a rant it was best to just let him burn the candle out. Seems Casey had also learnt that over the years because he didn't try to argue back. "…You know what Noah's like! He can't say no to anybody when he thinks they're trying to do him a favour! He'd never turn down a drink if somebody spent their hard-earned cash to buy him one!"

"I know."

Noah laughed hard. He could actually hear Casey's teeth clenching.

His laugher got their attention.

"Noah?" Luke's voice was laced one part in worry and the other in relief at having found him. Noah heard two sets of footfalls running closer.

Luke's angel-like features came into focus but something was wrong. Noah frowned up at him.

"You're upside-down…" Noah observed.

Laughing he realised he wasn't lying up the steps as he originally thought, but down them. No wonder the blood felt like it had pooled in his skull. With much difficulty he scurried round until he was lying the right way up.

"There!" he grinned in triumph. "Better this end up!"

Luke and Casey regarded Noah with surprise.

"Noah!" Luke said again, anxiety etched in his brow as he squatted down beside his fiancé. "We've been looking all over town for you! Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"A-Okay!" Noah assured him with a small nod. He reached up and stroked Luke's wet cheek. "Pretty…" he lovingly sighed.

"Oh my God, Noah…" Luke softly asked, patting Noah down. "What did they do to you?"

"Who?" Noah sat up too fast and moaned at the pain in his head. "Ouch!"

Luke rubbed Noah's head, applying gentle pressure with his fingertips. "Those idiots at the bar!"

"Nothing. I had fun!"

Luke shook his head at Noah. "Bubby, what are you doing here?"

Noah looked around and then up at the apartment. He pointed to the top.

"Bed." Noah said, as though that was the answer to all questions. He seductively wiggled his eyebrows. "Wanna join me?"

It was clear Luke was still a little shaken, but he pursed his lips to hold back a smile. "Noah, you don't live here anymore, remember?"

Noah scratched his head, "I don't?"

Casey snorted and Luke slapped his arm back; getting Casey on his shin. Casey yelped and rubbed the sore spot.

"No, Bubby. We live together in L.A. now. You remember what tomorrow is, right?"

"Today." Noah brightly replied, correcting Luke.

"What?" Luke asked.

"It's today." Noah repeated. "Today… it's now… tomorrow is yesterday… today is… I mean…"

Noah reached for Luke's hand and tapped at the blonde's watch.

Luke beamed fondly at him. "2am! So it is! And you didn't forget!"

"I might forget where I live but I'd never forget_ our wedding day_!"

"Wow!" Now Luke was also stupidly grinning; dimples making an appearance.

"Yeah," Noah agreed, pulling the blonde to lie on top of him. "Wow… wow… wow…wow!" He punctuated each word with a kiss to Luke's neck, making Luke howl with laughter.

"Man, you guys! Enough with the PDA, okay?" Casey moaned; turning his back on them as his cheeks flushed.

"You really stink, you know?" Luke told Noah making the brunette laugh even louder. "Let's get you back to the farm."

…

As is usually the case for any major show of theatre – somehow - despite everything that goes wrong beforehand; the event always works out in the end.

By 3pm that same day, Noah stood by Luke's side in the small country chapel they'd chosen for their vows. Sure, his head had that slightly full feeling usually an indication of having had too much to drink; but Emma's special hangover remedy had worked it's magic. And even if it hadn't, the euphoric high Noah had been riding since their engagement would definitely have cured any ailment he might have.

It was standing room only for all their friends and family, but worth it to get married in such an idyllic setting.

"Ready?" Luke whispered in his ear.

Noah squeezed his hand gently and smiled softly into Luke's brown eyes. "I've been ready since we met…"

His heart did that little leap as Luke beamed his light.

And just like that, hand-in-hand, they walked down the narrow aisle of the chapel and into their future.


End file.
